


The Gay Slayer

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Attempt at Humor, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Co-workers, Colin Ireland, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Hatred, Hilarious, Homophobia, Homosexuality, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack Crawford Being an Asshole, Killing, M/M, Maybe out of character, No Beta, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Serial Killers, Someone Help Will Graham, Swearing, The Gay Slayer, Twink, Twink Will Graham, Work In Progress, Workplace, based on a real killer, no beta we die like men, will graham without the beard lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "It's a ridiculous idea and I won't do it.""Will, it's the only way to catch the killer.""No, Jack. Don't push it, I won't do it.""Come on, man! It's because of the beard? It'll grow back!"-----------------------------------------------Prompt 10, Will without the beard (?)Next time, Model Will (????¡¡==))This was meant to be a very serious story but I succumbed to the temptation to make it ridiculous.





	The Gay Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at the beginning to narrate in the first person was a fiasco, please don't judge me so severely. That's definitely not my style.

_I choose my victims in a simple way, I approach them in those gay nightclubs; I always choose the ones with delicate looks, the ones appropriate for the passive role. I seduce them easily and they give themselves to me_ _as the easy-going bitches they are. I take this one to a cheap and dirty hotel, and the game has just begun. I tie him to the bed, everything is ready for the sex game. The little faggot waits for my touch, to penetrate him and lead him into pleasure. It disgusts me, and it makes me furious. I'm content to know he'll be dead soon enough. __I put my hands around his neck, I choke him up gradually and the little whore starts getting horny until he struggles to make it stop. Finally, he dies._

"What do you see, Will?"

"The killer-his motive is not sexual.”

"If it's not sexually motivated, then what? until the results come out of whether or not there was sexual intercourse, we can pretend it's true what you're saying."

"Hate. This is pure hatred."

"Homophobia? in this century? I understand if it were to happen in 1950, and I thought I'd see it all."

"Gender-based violence also happened in 1950 and will continue to do so, I don't understand the amazement."

"True. But I thought we were progressing as human beings."

"Well, you thought wrong."

The mysterious murderer only kills young homosexuals; the crime scene always happens in cheap hotels, those that do not ask for identification, or credit cards and of course, where there are no cameras around. This is the third victim with similar features; they occurred in different areas but Will Graham has reason to think there is a connection between them.

The case takes longer than expected to settle and Jack is impatient. This criminal killer only murders out of hatred towards sexual orientation. When Will comes to therapy under Dr. Lecter's supervision, the conversation is deep and utterly philosophical and self-reliant.

"Jack doesn't understand why someone would be homophobic but the killer may have had some sort of childhood trauma."

"Absolutely, perhaps, child sexual abuse, given by a man in the first place. This is pure speculation, but even so, it is no excuse for his criminal act."

"No, I understand that. The trauma may have been the keyhole, but the key was created by himself."

"Each of us creates our own keys, that is not surprising to me."

More than three weeks passed by and the case is in a difficult situation; there are no longer only three victims, there are six now. The killer is intelligent, very cautious; he knows how to thoroughly clean up the crime scene to leave nothing to the FBI. If Jack was impatient before, now he is extremely irritating about it. It was believed that it was all hopeless, that the case would remain unsolved for years to come. Even with Will's recounts, there was no improvement. It was only known that this serial killer could be a man in his 40s, married or divorced but linked to a heterosexual relationship, an average man who attracted minimal attention.

Everything seemed lost but it all started with a harmless comment made by Beverly.

"This bastard is being hard to catch; he's not giving me any clues to analyse. I'm sorry Jack, at this rate you'll only be left with a human bait to use. If we can't get close to the killer, then he'll have to get close to us.”

"Wait, what did you say?"

"It's all clean, there's not a single pinch of DNA for--"

"Not that, the last part!"

“…If we can't get close to the killer, then he'll have to get close to us?”

Will believes Jack is losing his mind; a human bait, really, his desperation and irritation have reached its limit; but he does not strongly judge him, the killer is actually a clever bastard.

"Jack, I get the point. But where are we going to find an attractive but youthful gay man to do us the great favour of catching a serial killer, who precisely, despises homosexuals?"

"Jimmy's right, I don't think anyone will sign up for the job; it doesn't matter if it's backed by the FBI itself."

The idea was terrifying and unrealistic. Of course, no one will sign up to be the bait of a serial killer, nor would the bravest person willingly do so. Will could only blame his situation on two people, Beverly for his brilliant idea, and Jimmy for his inappropriate remark.

"Calm down, everybody. Nothing will be settled in this way."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I have a crime to solve and in the meantime, more people will continue to die!"

"Brian, I think we should leave Jack alone to cool off his head."

"None leaves until I get at least one idea, one fucking idea, so as to avoid getting drunk, jumping off a bridge or solving the damn case at once. Don't ask me to calm down!"

"Hey, Jack! It's not our fault the killer's freakin' smart!"

"Why don't you use Will? I mean, use him more than you're already using him."

"What are you talking about, Jimmy?"

"Oh, Beverly, don't play dumb. Look at him! all it takes is a clean shave, a change of outfit, some fresh scent and the magic is done! you get a young and attractive gay man."

Will, for his part, was not paying attention. It was one of those bad days that he failed to sleep well; his concentration was only on the body in front of him, analysing the possible ways to create a proper crime scene.

"Jimmy, that's actually a great idea!"

But it soon became clear to Will what the circumstances were like, and his indignation became apparent.

"It's a ridiculous idea and I won't do it."

"Will, it's the only way to catch the killer."

"No, Jack. Don't push it, I won't do it."

"Come on, man! It's because of the beard? It'll grow back!"

"Look, I'm not young, I'm not good-looking and I'm definitely not gay. I won't do it, end of the story."

However, here we have it. Will Graham, willing to save Jack's ass at work all over again.

* * *

* * *

* * *

** _Does Hugh dancy know that he invented twink culture?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that I shouldn't be writing new stories when I still have another one to finish. This bitch-


End file.
